So this is Love?
by SunYeonFany
Summary: A new girl from town named Hinata Hyuuga had met her best friend's friends. A girl who have a mysterious aura and full of sarcasm. A girl who don't know what love is. Will a certain guy named Uchiha Sasuke could show her what love is? Or is it really love what he's about to show. A story full of twist. Remind you; Rated M for cursing and lemons? Who knows? SasuHina everyone! :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ^^

Ch. 1

Ino's POV:

Oh. my. gosh! This is it! This day, I will finally meet my childhood best friend, Hinata Hyuuga. Gosh, I'm so excited. It's been 5 years! I have to pick her up at the airport today. And what's more? She'll be attending the same university as mine. This is so gonna be great. I whipped my head when I heard a car's honk right across the street.

"Hey, babe! Let's go!" I grinned at my boyfriend. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He has a blonde hair, unlike mine, his hair is golden sun, his eyes were the coolest shades of cerulean and his cheeks, gosh, his cheeks had whisker marks which made him so goddamn cute.

Naruto wasn't really my ideal type. Before, I was drooling at the guy named Uchiha Sasuke; the university's dark, tall and handsome guy. Every girl's dreamt be his boyfriend, but unfortunately, the guy was picky. The guy was an asshole. He never liked a girl. Well except for one that is. Anyways, I wasn't suppose to be Naruto's ideal type too. Ever since in elementary days, Naruto had been in love with my ex-best friend slash rival Haruno Sakura.

That girl is a bitch I'm tellin' ya. We've become ex-best friend when she declared that we can no longer be best friends since her first priority was to be Sasuke's girlfriend. That's where I lost my respect to Sakura. She would forget our friendship over to some guy who barely notice her?! What the hell right? But Naruto here, he gave me another hope to trust her when she apologize to me. Naruto just realized that Sakura was not meant for him. We started to hang out then just one day, he courted me. Naruto's a fun guy, and I really love him so I quickly agreed.

I hopped on the car and kissed his cheeks who in turn, smiled warmly at me.

"Hi, babe. Are you gonna borrow Kurama later?" That's the name of his car. I don't know why though. It was fiery red, spyder maserati. A gift from his dad. By the way, Naruto's family is the best.

"Well if you'd let me borrow that is." He gave a hearty laugh and kissed my cheek. Such a sweet guy. "Of course, I'd let you."

"Thank you baby!" I tackled him on the car and kissed him full on the lips. I felt him smile and once we pulled away, he winked at me and drove towards our destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino's POV:

We've arrived at the said venue where we will celebrate out reunion with my other classmates during our high school years. From the corner of the restaurant, I saw Kiba with his best friend, Shino who's just eating an apple ignoring Kiba and his loud voice. Sakura and Sasuke are all present, quite glaring at each other. Oh, the Subaku siblings are here too. I saw Shikamaru and Chouji too. Chouji's already slopping down some food while Shikamaru was resting his head on the table...still lazy up until now. Naruto suddenly made a loud approached,

"Hey, guys! How have you all been?! Man, I so missed you guys!" I watched as Kiba jumped and bumped his chest with Naruto like they've won in basketball match. Gaara and Kankuro both stood up and gave a man-hug to Naruto.

I was about to approached Temari when a blur of bun hair tackled me in the ground. I grunted and saw Tenten hugging me. I gave out a chuckle and hug her back. Oh, I missed this guys! I cannot even believe that we entered the same university! It's like...crazy. We will have our reunion today and I invited my best friend. Shit! Hinata! Oh, gosh! How could I forget?! I have to pick her up, now!

"Baby, give me the keys. I have to pick Hinata at the airport!" I said in a quick manner. Naruto fished out his keys and gave it to me, kissing my cheek. I ran out of the restaurant and quickly drive at the airport. It won't take long though, the restaurant is just near the airport.

Once I arrived at the airport, I let out a sigh of relief. Good, I was just in time. I took out my phone and saw a new message. It said _"Ino-chan, I'm here...right behind you! :)"_ I gasped audibly and turn around. True enough, my best friend, was right behind me, grinning. I screamed and tackled Hinata in a tight hug. I felt her arms rounded mine. When I pulled away, I took in her appearance. She looks, gorgeous. Her indigo hair reaches below her shoulder and her bangs were pinned to the side. She's wearing a tight red jeans and a pair of snickers. Her shirt were only a loose white but it really looks good on her.

"Hello, Ino-chan. How are you?" She asked softly. I felt my eyes, sting. Hinata had grown up. She's not stuttering and blushing profusely anymore. She looks more confident and determined this time. I wiped my eyes and giggled.

"I'm doing fine. What about you? You look different, but good different." She smiled, and it was so...fake? I must be imagining it. "Doing great too. Been busy at Korea lately. It's a good thing, my family let me on my own."

"That's great. C'mon, I'll introduce you to my friends. I bet they'll love you! Gods, I really missed you." She halted and turned to her right. Hinata waved her hand and a man with a black suit and black shades bowed at her picking all her bags. She gave him a card and said goodbye. "Who's that?"

"Tou-san's friend. He'll bring my things at the condominium." I gasped in awe. She'll be staying in a condominium! Alone! For gods sake, that's so..convenient. I grinned at her and pulled her with me.

"Nice car." She commented when she saw Kurama. I chuckled at her.

"That's not mine. It's my boyfriend's." I watched her laughed at me.

"Naruto right? I can't wait to meet the one who moved you like that." I stared at her in confusion. Moved me like that? As seeing my confuse look, Hinata continued, "You look softer now, Ino. Before I remembered your fiery look. Like, when someone would look at you, your famous glare could kill, but now you seem soft and cottony. You know what I mean?"

I nodded and smiled. It was true. "Soooo, do you have any boyfriend?"

She giggled and smiled. Her smile...it was odd to look at. It seems so..fake and unsure. But what I can see is that she's good at hiding her true nature. What happen to you Hinata? "I don't really have the time. Maybe here in Japan, I can find some. Who knows?" She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I got some few dudes for you, sweetie. And your about to meet them later at the reunion." I saw her smiled at me. She took out her phone and put an earplug on her right ear. "Do you think it's alright with your friends to meet me?" Hinata asked.

I nod at her. "Yup. Since all of them are entering the same university, why don't you get acquainted already?" She gasped and her eyes were wide as saucers. "You mean, all your friends are entering the same university? That's so cool."

After an hour we both arrived at the restaurant and saw them through a window all laughing and giggling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's POV:

We heard the door's bell ring and saw Ino with a...beautiful girl. Oh. Who is she? So simple yet..gorgeous. This must be Hinata Hyuuga? The one Ino told us before. Never thought she'd be this beautiful. Heh, if she see me, definitely she'll fall for me. Well who could resist right? I'm Uchiha Sasuke anyway. I saw Naruto jumped with hearts in his eyes as he hugged Ino. Tch, those blondes were inseparable.

"Guys, this is Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. The one I'm tellin' you about. She'll be entering the same university like us." Ino said cheerfully.

"Hyuuga? Like, Hiashi Hyuuga's daughter?" Gaara butted in. I watched as the Hyuuga girl bowed and smiled at Gaara. "Yes, that would be me. How did you know my father's name?"

"Are you kidding me? You're father is goddamn famous in Korea because of his company. And I read from an article that you'll be the heiress right?"

The Hyuuga blush for a second before nodding. "Oh, that's right. But that won't be until next year, I think." Gaara extended his hand and Hinata grasped it with hers.

"Gaara Subaku. A pleasure to meet you Hyuuga Hinata-san." Hinata grinned and pulled back. "Likewise, Gaara-san."

Whoa! They introduce fast! Let me see? How could I talk to her like that? Why am I even thinking of stupid non-sense! Tch.

"Oh my! I thought I saw an angel. But it was only you, Hinata-_chan_! Hi, I'm Kankuro! But for you, you can call me Kankuro-_kun_." Kankuro took her palm and kissed the back of it. I almost laugh on how Hinata's eye twitched before giggling.

"Thank you, Kankuro-san. You look good yourself too." Kankuro grinned triumphantly and stood beside Gaara. A flash of black shirt pass me, and the next thing I know is another loud-mouthed was in front of Hinata.

"Don't mind him. I'm Kiba! The handsomest from this group. He thinks your an angel? He was wrong about that, Hinata-_hime._ You look like a goddess! Just look at that face and the shape of you're.." Ino didn't let Kiba finished his sentence as he slapped his mouth and mouthed the word 'pervert'.

"Nice to meet you too..Kiba-san." Hinata said awkwardly. She must not have notice what Kiba was about to say. She looks so pure and innocent, yet her eyes shifts from warmth...to cold? Am I imagining it or is it coldness I saw in her eyes? Tch, never mind.

"Gods, what's with you guys?! Don't introduce like that! You all sounded like a perverts! And stop looking at Hinata like that, or I'll pull out your eye sockets and I mean it!" Ino roared and whispered something to Hinata. The pale girl giggled and sat next to Ino who took a seat next to Naruto.

After a round of introduction and stuffs, some of the girls stood up and they chose what to order. Hinata sat quietly in the corner and put on her earplugs. She looks so mysterious. Sakura's eyes met mine and I glared at her who in turn glared back at me. She watched as my eyes lingered on Hinata and her glare intensified. She coughed and asked Hinata with a sickening tone,

"So, do you have any boyfriend yet, Hinata?"

Hinata's POV:

God, her voice sound so annoyingly sweet. It disgust me. I hate people who tried to be sweet yet on the inside they were all plastics. I took out my earplugs and shook my head no. The guys from the group grinned from ear to ear. Only, Sasuke and Gaara didn't seem to be excited about my status which is a good thing. Although, knowing them from a short of time, I think they're all nice. Some of them were quiet like, Shino-san, Neji-san, Sasuke-san and Gaara-san. And the other girls were all nice..well some of them that is. It looks like this, Sakura girl had some bitch of an attitude.

"I don't plan on having someone in a relationship yet, Sakura-san." I answered with the same sick voice she had. She pouted at me. And I felt like puking!

"Why? Doesn't someone wanted to hit on you? A shame. A girl with a good looks, yet no one had tried to hit on her." That's it! You've crossed the line missy! Oh, you are so gonna get it this time!

"Oh I bet you got laid before huh? With that flat chest of yours, boys sure do enjoyed that a lot." I grinned triumphantly as her face turned red with embarrassment. The others had returned and just heard our commotion.

"Sarcasm always saves people's ass do they?" Sakura sneered at me.

Inwardly, a figure who looks like me was dancing in delight as she stuck out her tongue knowing that Sakura just got humiliated.

I shrugged. "Not really. And it's not sarcasm. I'm just telling the truth."

Sakura stood up and glared at me, "What the fuck! Who do you think you are?!"

"Oh? I didn't know you are deaf, Sakura-san. My name's Hinata Hyuuga. In case you don't remember me again...Here." I said as I gave her my calling card. "That card has my name on it."

Sakura took it and ripped it apart. She stomped away heading straight to the bathroom. I smirked, shaking my head. I turned to look at everyone and they were all gaping at me. Ino grinned at me.

"It looks like you and Sakura won't hang out lately." She commented, laughing softly. I huffed and put on my earplugs. "I don't plan on being friends with some douche anyway. I mean, just at look at the way she dressed! I don't think it's even a clothes anymore. She even wore a push..."

"I think that's enough description, Hina-chan!" Ino butted in, putting some dango on my mouth. I frowned at her and gulp the dango. I look in front of me and saw Sasuke-san smiling softly at me. This guy...look like someone I've met before. I shrugged that thought and went back listening to my Ipad.

When Sakura had returned, her emerald eyes always glares at me. We started eating and they talk more about themselves so I could get familiar with them. I also shared some of my information about myself, like how I know how to sing which Ino boasted with a pride smile on her face. I also told them how I could cook, play golf, shoot things with guns. That info about guns made them shock but none other than Sakura. Her eyes were wide and she didn't glare at me after that. Scaredy cat.

"Where did you learn to shot, Hinata-san?" Gaara asked me politely.

"My brothers taught me when I visited them in America." I said and gulped some of my juice. This juice taste great! Kiba turned to look at me. "How many brothers do you have, and what are their jobs?"

"I have 4 brothers. Two of them were a members of the FBI and the other one was an engineer and the last one is an architect. " They all looked at me in awe. I caught the eyes of Sakura who just sparkled when I said I have brothers. Heh, you'll never have some piece of them Sakura.

"Oh, I'm so excited tomorrow! Can't wait!" Naruto gushed and held Ino's hands and kissed it. I smiled at the scene. It looks like that Naruto guy is sweet, and he really deserves Ino. I caught the sight of Sasuke staring at me very intently that it made my whole body froze. The hell?

Oh, jeez. With all these dramas, I guess college would be tiring like they all say. I can't wait to go to school. Hear the sarcasm? Yeah, I'd put a sarcasm in that sentence. It's now or never tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: First chapter is done. Oh yeah! This would be SasuHina but let's put up a small twist with SasuGaaHina thing-y! :D Lol, Please be good to me. It's my first fanfic. And if there's any wrong grammar, tell it to me quickly. Faster than a blink of an eye. So yeah, review please! Review with a cherry on top. *insert pout* Yuck! Lol.

-SunYeonFany-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ^^

Ch. 2

Sasuke's POV:

I woke up at exact 5 am. Damn, school is so early. I got out of bed and showered myself. I propped myself with a toast and tomato juice. After I picked my up bag, I took my keys and went to my car. Isn't Susano'o the most beautiful car ever? It's a gift from my brother. Bugatti Veyron Legend Meo Constantini is the type of my car. One of the world's expensive car in the world. Unfortunately, a Lambhorgini is the most expensive type of car. I bet no one in the university have one.

As I arrive at the universities parking lot, my eyes bugged out in utter surprise. Lamborghini Veneno is being parked near mine. I jumped out of the car and see who's the owner. The new girl! Hinata Hyuuga step out of the car and fished out he keys and gave it to a man wearing a black suit.

"Take care of the car." Her car is so amazing! Magnificent violet color with stripes of black. I stood in front of her and her face contorted into a shock one before it softened. "Good morning, Sasuke-san."

Hn, a very polite one. I flashed a smile and greeted her back, "Good morning too, Hinata-san. And please no formalities. I'm not used to it." She nodded and we both started walking. "Nice car you have there. Who gave you that?"

I watched her for a while and she took her earplugs again. And then she said, "Tobi-nii gave it to me." Her brothers are wealthy. "The architect?" I asked.

"Nope. The engineer." She put on her earphones and I think she lowered the volume since I'm still talking to her. Near the gates she halted and gave me a smile. "I'll be waiting for Ino here. If you're in a hurry, please don't mind me."

I shrugged and sat on a bench. "I'm fine. Class doesn't start until 7. So everything's cool." I stared at her for a moment and saw her pursed her lips before nodding. "By the way, what course did you took in?"

"Business. It's what my father wants me to pursue." I nodded and just look straight ahead. By the tone of her voice, it doesn't seem like she really wanted that course of her. I didn't push my luck in talking to her since she doesn't like talking either. Damn, the things I have to do just to talk to this girl!

"Hina-chan!" I heard Ino's loud voice called out on a distance. I saw her walking with Gaara, Temari and Naruto. Hinata waved and suddenly raised an eyebrow.

"You can play the guitar?" Hinata asked as she eyed the red guitar on Ino's grasp. Ino shook her head and gave it to Hinata. "Silly, sweetie, remember when you went to Korea without saying goodbye to me?" I saw Hinata lowered her head and nod. Ino giggled and lifted Hinata's head.

"I'm not mad anymore. I was about to give you my gift. Parting gift that is." Ino draped an arm on Hinata and they both started walking. "I knew how much you love playing guitars."

Guitars? That's very rare for a girl. Indeed this girl is mysterious which makes her more interesting. She's quiet and fragile. But I know if I dig deeper, this girl is hiding something none of us would suspect. Not even Ino. Her eyes. It's full of warmth, but if no one is looking, her eyes would turn ice cold. And the way she smiled, it looks beautiful yet sometimes; sinister.

"Oh, thank you Ino-chan. Heh, I also have my gift for you. But I'll give it if you visit me at the condo sometimes." She winked at Ino. Jeez, can this girl be more beautiful?

Ino's POV:

Oh god, no. I could see Sasuke's eyes boring holes in Hinata. Maybe Hinata couldn't see it, but I can. His gaze on her was so intense that if looks could kill, Hinata must have been dead by now. He can't find her mysterious in just a day right? I know what Sasuke's types are. But he can't! He just can't. Though I couldn't blame him. Hinata is indeed had changed a lot since then. Oooh, I am so getting in the bottom of this!

"Oi! Are you that fucking Hyuuga girl who pissed Sakura-chan yesterday?!" Oh no.

"Yeah! The description fits her. Indigo her, lavender eyes and a girl who has been Sasuke-kun's eye candy!" Whoa, whoa, whoa!

I saw Hinata smirked. My friends gather around and I can feel tension thickening in the air. Hinata took out her earphones and eyed the two red haired bitches.

"Why yes, that would be me. You must be Sakura-san's friends. Though it was obvious on how the way you both dressed. Pretty slutty." Hinata commented. Is she starting a war with these two!? No one. Not even me, can fight these two since they were Sakura's most loyal companion.

"What the hell did you just said!?" Karin snarled and took a step forward.

Hinata chuckled. "Sakura's friends were also deaf huh? Nice group you guys have." I tried myself to hold on my laughter. I remembered how Hinata gave Sakura her number just so Sakura could remember her name. I didn't know Hinata could be sarcastic.

"Why you-!"

"What the hell's going on here?" Sakura cut off and pushed past the crowd. Her emerald eyes scanned the group and saw her friend Karin and Tayuya both glaring at Hinata. While Hinata had a smug smirk on her face.

"That bitch is trying her smart mouth on us, like you've told!" Tayuya seethed. It seems that Hinata's enjoying their anger issues since her smirk were turning into a grin.

"Now, now. There's no room for us in fighting here alright? We're all friends." Sakura said sweetly. Me and Hinata simultaneously rolled our eyes. The school's bell rings and Hinata moved past Sakura and said, "There are no room for plastics here." With that said, Hinata walked away with a knowing smirk on her face. Gosh.

Temari and Tenten stoppede in front of us with a megawatt grin on their faces. Oh, gods. These two.

"Nice job you've done there, Hinata. I've never seen Sakura looked so humiliated. Well yesterday that was majestic, but now..you just humiliated her in front of the whole campus!" Temari said cheekily hugging Hinata. Ugh, this girls!

"I totally agree. Say can we be friends?"

Hinata nodded. "Sure. As long as your not like Sakura which is not. I hate her guts 'ya know." Every girl hates her. They're just scared because Sakura had some back ups with her.

When we arrived at our first room, some of our friends went in their own rooms. Only me, Gaara, Naruto Sasuke, Hinata and Temari are here. And once we entered our room, I hauled Hinata with me and sat at the back. Wolf whistles can be heard and all eyes are on Hinata who just slumped her body on the chairs back.

"Hey pretty. You can do better than sit next to blondie." The hell with that man. I watched as Hinata's eyes turned cold and looked at the guy who shouted with a ghost smile on her face.

"You can do better than downgrade my seating choice with your inappropriate comments. I'd rather sit here than next to your perverted fingers." Hinata retorted.

The whole class let out a collective 'oooo' and Hinata leaned back with a satisfied smirk, before winking at me. I giggled at her antics and leaned back too. I saw Sasuke's dark orbs were Hinata again. Okay, seriously! He should stop staring! That will only cause a problem. Damn, this guy and his choice with girls.

The door flew opened and we saw our sensei. Oh my gods. She's so pretty. Raven hair with a ruby red eyes. Man, teachers today are so in our age! Hinata took out her earplugs and put it on her bag. She put her chin under her crossed palm and watched our sensei put her stuff on her table before scribbling notes on the white board. Hmmm, might as well listen.

Hinata's POV:

This is so boring! Gah, I don't know that people are plain idiotic or they're types are just slow minded. That equation was too easy. I bet even my grandfather could answer that. I just sat back and scanned the room. Some eyes were on me so I gave them a harsh glare which made them shiver and averted my gaze. I looked at Gaara who's really listening tentatively and scribbling notes on his notebook. Feeling that someone was looking at him, his eyes dropped on me and I gave him a small smile which he returned back at me. Quiet handsome, Gaara-san. Hah, but that raven dude was more handsome.

Well I think you guys know who'm I'm talking about. The guy was Uchiha Sasuke. Felt weird though, I think I heard that surname before, and his face looks awfully familiar to someone I've met before. Anyways, as I was saying, the guy was a hunk. When he entered the university, the sight of him just made the girls drool. It was disgusting, but nonetheless it was true. That perfect face of his, luscious lips, dark orbs, fine jaws. Hell, I couldn't find any flaws on the guy's face. But still, his attitude was awful. Pompous, egoistic and stupidly arrogant. I so hate that kinds of dudes.

I looked back at the board then on the clock. Finally! The bell started ringing and Ino jumped in joy. I chuckled at her and picked up our bags. I took a glance at my schedule and next was History class. I jumped in shock when Sasuke glided over me and smiled. A dashing smile by the way. I gave him a confuse look.

"Is History your next subject?" He smoothly asked.

I nod and started walking, "Hey, wait! That's my next subject too, can we go together?" I just nodded at him and said goodbye to Ino and her friends. Sasuke kept quiet along the way.

I could feel heated glares coming off from the students. Some were mine, and some are for him. I could see the girls were glaring at me. Haha, they must be jealous. Hmm, it's not like I care anyway. Then my eyes saw Sakura in a corner also glaring at me. I could sense that she likes Sasuke too, so I decided to tease her for fun. I pulled Sasuke's face with my hand and whispered to him using the most husky voice I could muster,

"Aren't you annoyed on how they glare at you?" After I pulled back, I saw his cheeks tinted with pink and his eyes were slightly wide. He composed his self and smirked.

"Not at all, Hinata. If they're glaring at me because I have the most beautiful and sexiest girl in the campus, I wouldn't mind if they glare at me all day." He replied in the same husky tone.

Inwardly I gasped. His voice sounded so sexy! On the outside, I gave him a smile which tinted his cheeks with pink again. So technically, we're both teasing each other. I saw Sakura with a reddened face. Probably from her anger. I grinned at her which in turned she gritted her teeth and stomped away.

"You did that to pissed, Sakura?" Sasuke whispered at me in a fashionably angry way. My brows lifted. "So? What if I did?"

"Why are you so harsh with her anyway? As far as I'm concern, Sakura had done nothing to hurt you. But you, you always humiliated her." He hissed at me. What the heck is this guy's problem?! I glared at him and his eyes widened.

"Why am I so pissed at her you ask? That's girls intuition, Uchiha-san. You don't see why Sakura and I hated each other. Now if you're trying to piss me too, you walk away from me and never talk to me unless it's necessary!" I hissed back and hurried away from him. That doofus!

I felt an arm snaked on my waist and pulled me banging my back on the lockers. I looked around and saw that there are no more students at the hall, and we're both running late. I glared at him while he glared back at me. He moved towards me and I could smell his scent which was intoxicating. Noooo! Don't get near me, you fucking butt hole!

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked softly. Suddenly my glare softened and I stared a him.

"I'm not mad. I'm just saying that you don't see why Sakura and I hated each other. If you're a girl, you might understand it, and since you're not, just don't get too involved. Next time, I won't fight you're girlfriend, if it's not necessary." Sasuke frowned.

"She's not my girlfriend." I removed his hands on my waist and pushed him back carefully. I smirked at him and he stared at me in confusion. "_Not_ you're girlfriend? By how the way you stared at me earlier proves my point that you're hurt that I always humiliate your girl."

"For the last time, she's not my girlfriend." He stated through gritted teeth. The next thing I know is that Sasuke was leaning towards me. I met him half-way and inwardly smirked when I pushed him away. "Don't rush yourself, Sasuke. I don't like your attitude."

With that said, I scampered away from him, finding the next room for my next subject. I left him there with his mouth agape. Serves him right for being an asshole!

Sasuke's POV:

She left me! Me?! Oh my! No one has done that before! Oh, Hinata, you don't know what you've done. I entered the room swiftly muttering an apology when I arrived late. I spotted Hinata, sitting next to Gaara who were both whispering at each other. The nerve of this girl. I took out my notebook and started scribbling down some notes for future references.

After the class, I followed Hinata who's going towards the cafeteria. Gaara and I were both on her side and I think she's becoming dizzy since we're both talking to her. Once she saw Ino, she run towards her leaving me and Gaara behind. Naruto appeared out of nowhere and invited the both of us to sit with them.

"Say, Hina-chan. There are lots of activities to join today, are you planning on joining?" Ino asked Hinata who's slurping down some chocolate shake.

Hinata shrugged. "It depends. Are you?"

"Yes. I'll be joining the Acapella group which consist of girls only. You know, Tenten and Temari had already joined. C'mon, you know you can sing. Please?" Ino pouted.

Hinata giggled. Jeez, this girl had a two face. Sometimes she'd be so cute then the next thing I know, she looks like she's the murderer of a horror movie. "I'll consider that. Anyway-"

"Hinata!" A voice sounded like Temari shouted. We turn around and true enough it was Temari who's running towards our destination. She grabbed Hinata's hands and said in exasperation. "Girl. Ino said that you have an angel's voice, will you do an audition at our group? Please, please, please."

"Whaaa? No! I can't sing. Ino's only joking, hey! No, wait!" Too late. Tenten and Temari had already pulled Hinata and Ino grinned maliciously at the two. I'm telling 'ya, girls are weird and scary.

We followed them out of the cafeteria down to the school's quadrangle. Up the stage, we saw Hinata holding the red guitar who's shaking her head. Boy, that head sure is strong that it didn't flew out of her neck yet. Ino dragged Naruto with her causing us to follow them.

"I don't want to sing!" Hinata hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Please, Hinata." Tenten pleaded. Hinata sighed and rubbed her temples. She must be really soft-hearted to gave up that easily. "Fine, but I'm telling 'ya, my voice is not as good as Ino's."

"Thank you." Ino chirped. "But your telling lies. You know how great your voice sounds like. Sensei, Hinata's ready!" We stood in the middle of the crowd looking at Hinata who's slightly fidgeting. She plucked the guitar and started singing.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_  
_And curse at the wind._  
_He broke his own heart and I watched_  
_As he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_  
_That she would never let herself forget._  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception_.

Her voice. It sounds amazing and angelic. I didn't know someone could sing so gracefully. She had her eyes closed like she's really feeling the song. It's like there's hidden emotion on the song she chose. I listened more and let her voice swayed me.

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_  
_That love never lasts._  
_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone._  
_Or keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_  
_Keeping a comfortable distance._  
_And up until now I have sworn to myself_  
_That I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._  
_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up._  
_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._  
_Oh-oh-oh-ohhh._

_You are the only exception. _

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception. _

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_And I'm on my way to believing._  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

Loud applause came from everyone as she finished the song. I found my heart swayed at the softness and tenderness of her voice. It sounds so heavenly. I stared at her for a long time and saw a faint blush on her cheeks. It made her so cute. Gods, do I sound like a gay? No? I cannot believe it. Hinata Hyuuga had been impressing me in more than ways she could do. I don't like her that quick right? I mean I just met her lately. And something's dark about her. But nonetheless, she's amazing. I approached her and whispered so only she could hear.

"You know, I also don't believe in love, but I can tell you this, you are the only exception." I gave her a wink and saw a few shades of red streaks on her beautiful face. Hinata, how you interest me so much.

A/N:

Too fluffy? I could care less. Too OOC? I like it! :D Sasuke is so sexy this way and so does Hinata. Don't 'ya think Hinata's way too good in the fic? Oooooooh~ I love you to who'm who gave a reviews! I'll try to update everyday! Coz this will be a long fic, I'm tellin 'ya! :D Tell me if there's any wrong grammar!

REVIEW AGAIN! :D *pout* Ewwww!

-SunYeonFany-


End file.
